Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method of forming an image, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Inkjet line printers capable of printing images with high performance have been introduced into the market to satisfy the demand for improvement on productivity. In addition, printers having higher recording density have been introduced to meet the demand for higher quality year by year.
For this reason, inkjet printers have been diffusing on the market. Accordingly, those inkjet printers have been used for various purposes, which leads to an increase of variety of recording media.
Regarding inkjet recording devices, if a defective (non-discharging) ink nozzle is detected, a technology is known to increase the amount of liquid droplets from an adjacent nozzle to suppress the occurrence of white streaks.
However, when discharging failure occurs to the same site in different recording heads, the amount of liquid droplets are similarly increased. This causes ink overflow, which leads to degradation of image quality.